


Blue Moon Rising by Joel Gomes

by JoelGGomes



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelGGomes/pseuds/JoelGGomes
Summary: Missing scene from Once in a Blue Moon. A glimpse into Willard's thoughts.





	Blue Moon Rising by Joel Gomes

For twenty years I’ve been waiting for this moment. At last, here we are. Manipulating Schumman to act as my puppet was the perfect bait.

  


You want to know where she is, don’t you? It's quite as easy, as a matter of fact. All you need to do is getting inside my head and become me.

  


You know how it is. You've been inside me before.

  


I wonder what demons you hide, Prodigy. I can see it in your eyes. We both have blood on our hands. Only I have learned how to tame my demons. Can’t say the same thing about you.

  


It’s all a game, Prodigy. And I’m the one calling all the shots.

  


Just like last time. 

End Notes:

Douglas Willard was one of the best week villains ever portrayed on the show. This was my attempt at revisiting one of my favorite episodes.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
